


Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: the Series drabbles

by flaming_muse



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Community: open_on_sunday, Community: sunday100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles (100 words exactly... except where MS Word's word count feature was apparently off).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sunday100 "caught in the act" challenge
> 
> s5, G, Ben and Glory

"How could she make me lose my job? All I had was medicine, and now that's gone," Ben said as he stomped into the plush apartment.

He pulled off his scrubs and threw them across the room.

"I'll show her what's it's like to lose something important."

Ignoring the minions, he stormed upstairs and found Glory's most precious possession.

He wasn't anywhere near purged of his anger when he felt his skin begin to stretch.

"Not yet. I'm not…"

Hard became soft, and she appeared.

Glory looked at the shreds of her new Versace dress, lifted her head, and screamed.


	2. Lifelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike/Xander, G, post-"Grave"

Since the soul, Spike has changed. Less snark, less violence, less anger.

Xander has noticed the physical changes most. Tension in his shoulders, stillness in his frame, the fine web of lines around his eyes.

The vampire's face discloses his age, the soul's fatigue. Despite outward calm, his eyes give away his turmoil.

So it is these lines that Xander tends the most, tracing them with his fingers until they smooth away, watching the tight lips turn into a soft smile.

Spike has done too many things in his long life, but Xander makes sure that this part is happy.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the sunday100 challenge "games"
> 
> spike/xander, G

There are questions that Xander doesn't want to answer.

Why do you love me?

How long will it last?

What does this mean to you?

He doesn't want to answer because he can't, because he simply doesn't know. How can he explain where they are when he doesn't understand how they got there?

All he knows is that he loves... and that he trusts. He knows, too, that it's stupid and that he'll be hurt in the end, but he can't stop his heart. He never has been smart in love.

He has his answer.

"Dare," he says to Spike.


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a companion to "Questions," the previous chapter
> 
> s/x, G

Spike no longer trusts words. He knows how they can be twisted to deceive, to protect, to harm. After one hundred years, he has learned not to believe in them and to watch actions instead.

Do his eyes come alive when he sees me?

Does he flinch when I touch him?

Does his gaze linger on me when we are across the room?

Does he give himself over to me, willing to be totally powerless and defenseless in my arms?

"Dare," Xander says.

Spike is pleased, dismissing the flighty promises of words and searching out the truth with his hands.


	5. No Passport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunday100 "travel" challenge
> 
> Buffy, G

Buffy shares most of her secrets with her friends, but even Willow doesn't know of her passion for maps. She loves to open up the atlases in the library and look at all of the exotic places and unpronounceable names.

Sometimes when Giles is lecturing, she plans trips to India, to Kenya, to Alaska, to Peru. She plots routes and considers excursions, wonders what she and her friends will like the best.

But then Giles reminds her of the next demon to kill, and Buffy must abandon her detailed itineraries.

The Slayer has no passport to leave her destiny behind.


	6. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Xander, season 4

Xander knew from the moment he brought Spike to the basement that the vampire wouldn't be staying long. That thought had kept him from dusting Spike the first time he had whined about the chair.

He knew that they couldn't tie him up forever.

He knew that Spike would get bored with free blood and snarking at the television.

He knew that Spike would figure out how to convince Giles he was harmless and would go his own way, leaving Xander in peace and quiet.

What Xander hadn't known was that it would hurt so much to see him leave.


	7. Vampire Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunday100 "cliches" challenge
> 
> Spike/Xander, explicit

Xander stirred from his post-orgasmic haze and wrapped his arms more tightly around the cool body beside him. He burrowed his nose into the soft down at the nape of Spike's neck. Sliding one hand down Spike's washboard abs, Xander's fingers drifted lower through the coarse curls to stroke the vampire's stirring erection.

"Hey, it's not stirring," Xander said, frowning.

"I'm not a bloody machine." Spike removed the hand from his sensitive flesh. "It doesn't run on hydraulics."

"But vampires are supposed to be sex gods, able to go all night without resting."

"Don't believe everything Angel told you, pet."


	8. Ringless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunday100 "silver" challenge
> 
> spike/xander, R

It was Spike's hands Xander first dreamed about, pale, strong, and sure, and when he imagines Spike he thinks of him with rings. He remembers slim silver bands and that clunky skull Spike once gave to Buffy. Yet now Spike's hands are always bare.

When Spike first touched him, Xander had shuddered at the cold metal, harder and far cooler than the vampire's smooth skin. The silver grazed nipples and slid along his cock, the texture driving him inexorably and mindlessly over the edge.

The next night, Spike's hands were ringless.

"When you shiver, pet, it'll be because of me."


	9. Chains of Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn, G, set just after "Chosen"

Dawn always helped her mother polish the silver. She wasn't allowed to touch the chemicals, but even when she was little she rubbed the forks and spoons with a soft cloth until they gleamed.

"These will be yours someday," her mother would say. "Buffy gets the china, and you get the silver. It was my grandmother's, and it will be yours."

Even after her mother was gone, Dawn kept up the polishing, though tears burned her eyes and the polish burned her skin. Her great-grandmother's, her mother's, hers. A link, despite monks and keys.

And now it was all dust.


	10. Her New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunday100 "wishes" challenge
> 
> Buffy, G, post-"Chosen"

Paperwork.

Council meetings.

Tracking down new Slayers.

Training new Slayers.

Housing assignments.

Health care.

Rampant teenage hormones.

Endless planning for the future.

Endless disagreements about the future.

Building new headquarters.

Preventing new apocalypses.

Dawn growing up.

Dawn _dating_.

Finding a grey hair among the blonde.

Finding a _second_ grey hair.

Missing gossip over mochas instead of important decisions over tea.

Missing laughter among the horror.

Missing defeating villains instead of rebuilding an institution she always hated.

Missing Xander, Oz, Anya, Tara, Cordelia, Angel, Spike.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Willow set down the reports.

"Sometimes I wish we were back in Sunnydale."


	11. Things to do in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunday100 McSweeney's Lists challenge
> 
> Spike, s4, G

"Up for some pool, fangless?" Xander asked.

Back in the day, Spike had led his minions into the Bronze and had laid a trap for the Slayer. Dinner was some teenager in a skimpy top. Now he was stuck playing pool with her goofy sidekick to win enough dosh to buy pig's blood. If he was very lucky, he'd be able to afford some aspirin for the next time his dreams got too vivid for the chip.

Immortality had been such a delight. He had been thrilled to live forever, fighting and biting. Now his eternal life was just endless.


	12. Fun Snapple Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xander/oz, G, set after "Lovers Walk"
> 
> title from McSweeney's Lists

"Hey," Oz said, which Xander thought was a good sign. He took the drink Xander offered and didn't storm out of the cafeteria. Also good.

"I wanted to say I'm -," Xander began. Oz stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"I, too, know the temptation of Willow-kissage." He opened the bottle with a pop and drank deep.

Xander took a hasty sip, his mouth dry from watching that slender throat undulate.

Cran-apple moistened his tongue, but Xander still thirsted for the taste of spiky rainbow hair and smiling eyes that he had tried to drink from Willow's lips.


	13. Ineffective Ways to Subdue a Jaguar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s/a, post-"Grave", PG-ish
> 
> title from McSweeney's Lists

It once was pain. Whips, knives, fangs. Only when he was bloody and broken would Spike ever submit.

Now kindness broke Spike. Gentle words, extra-spicy chips, the sword they always fought over.

Spike snarled and griped but slowly melted beneath the onslaught. At last Angel slid along that long-remembered skin, pressed his lips to his favorite hidden places, and heard that rough voice plead for more. Every sensation reminded him of their simpler past.

But when Spike returned the caresses and inspired fevered entreaties of his own, Angel was thankful the old line between master and mastered was long lost.


	14. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow/Oz, G, during "Beer Bad"
> 
> sunday100 "music" challenge

Willow loved the Bronze. She loved the music, the atmosphere, and the freedom she found on the dance floor.

She loved to hear new bands with Oz and to feel in the know about more than just the latest demons in town.

Then Veruca took the stage. She was sexy, sultry, and cool without outside help; it was no surprise that Oz was entranced. Willow knew she couldn't compete.

Willow kept smiling, but her happiness faded. From now on the Bronze would be another reminder that, no matter how hard she tried, she was still just a geek playing dress-up.


	15. Heliotropism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike, Wesley, Angel, written in early AtS s5

Spike seeks out the sun. Whenever Wesley visits Spike's office, the vampire is bathed in sunlight. He might be angry or absorbed in work, but as the sun moves so does he.

Angel, in contrast, keeps his curtains closed. When Fred opens them one glorious morning, Angel runs the meeting with his back to the windows. Darkness returns before Wesley reaches the hallway.

Alone at night, Wesley reflects upon one souled vampire who feels he doesn't deserve the light and the other who basks in it as though hoping some of its brightness might cling to him in the dark.


	16. To Have and to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the challenge running around LJ to protest Marriage Protection Week by posting fic that has a same-sex marriage in it.
> 
> spike/xander, G
> 
> sunday100 open theme

"I thought it'd be weird," said Dawn. "Like with no flowers 'cause they're too girly."

"And a mosh pit at the reception," said Buffy.

"And they'd dress in jeans and serve only beer and blood."

"And say really short and non-mushy vows."

They watched Spike and Xander, both looking gorgeous in black tuxedos, sway together to the soft strains of the jazz trio. The men seemed lost in each other's eyes.

"But it's not weird," said Dawn. "It's..."

"Beautiful."

The sisters watched and smiled.

"They did give out engraved hammers as favors, though," said Dawn.

"Okay, maybe a little weird."


	17. For Your Active Lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> open_on_sunday "the new" challenge
> 
> spike/xander, explicit

Spike was flung onto the couch when he returned home. Xander pinned him to the cushions, tasting and marking him with teeth and tongue.

Impatient, Xander stripped them both and rolled Spike onto his stomach. Skin rubbed against skin. Groans mingled. Slick fingers probed and stretched, and Spike pushed back eagerly as he was filled with something wider, longer.

Bites across his back and a relentless rhythm on his cock catapulted him over the edge as Xander thrust and shouted his release. They collapsed, still joined.

"New sofa?" Spike peered at the fabric beneath his cheek.

"Yeah. This one's stain-proof."


	18. Art Imitates Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelus. set during "Passion," G (but with a dead body)

The soft sweep of her hair was arranged carefully against the pillow, and her head was tilted to emphasize the delicate curve of her cheekbone and pale column of her neck. Her arms were spread, almost as if ready to welcome her lover into her cold embrace. Her dark eyes, once so sharp, stared blankly into nothingness.

Next came roses, blood red and flawless. A simple note and a chilled bottle of champagne. Then opera, passionate and bold.

Angelus surveyed his work with satisfaction.

Death was his art, created with his own two hands, and he was still a master.


	19. The Thrill of Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy/Angel, G, during "Becoming, Part 2"
> 
> open_on_sunday "failure or success" challenge

Buffy raced to memorize his every feature, to capture him in her mouth, on her fingers. Having missed him so desperately, she couldn't give up the chance to touch him one final time.

Too soon, she stepped back, bade him close his trusting eyes, and plunged the sword into her love's chest.

Angel reached for her, and then he was gone. Again. Forever.

The taste of his lips was quickly diluted by her tears, but the pain of his loss could never fade from her heart.

Success. Failure. It was all the same. The world was still crumbling around her.


	20. Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike/Xander, R
> 
> open_on_sunday "sunset during the summertime" challenge

A bit after noon, Xander found Spike buried under the covers. Spike was fidgeting, clearly awake.

"What're you doing?"

"Sleeping."

Xander snorted.

"I hate to point out the obvious, but..."

"Longest day of the year, isn't it? Too much bloody sunlight. Nothing to do but sleep."

"Nothing?"

Peering out from beneath the blankets, Spike began to grin.

Xander climbed eagerly over Spike's supine form. They played, exploring skin, heat, wetness with lips, hands, tongues, cocks, until the long summer afternoon had dwindled into the rosy glow of sunset.

Then they threw open the curtains and celebrated the night as well.


	21. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla, pre-series, rated I for off-screen Ick
> 
> open_on_sunday "doorways" challenge

"You've got the prettiest green eyes, you have," Drusilla crooned. "Your mummy told you that, didn't she?"

The girl wept and cowered against the blood-spattered wall of the sitting room.

"You mustn't cry, poppet. Can't see your pretty eyes if you cry." Drusilla pulled the handkerchief from the dead man's pocket and carefully wiped the girl's face. "Now look at me, kitten."

Soon she pouted and used the handkerchief to clean the gore from her fingers.

Someone had once told her that the eyes were the doorway to the soul, but Drusilla only ever found brains on the other side.


	22. Never the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike/Wesley, R, set in AtS s5
> 
> open_on_sunday "four elements" challenge, I chose air

It was Spike's mouth that explored every inch of Wesley's skin, his hips Wesley gripped hard enough to mark, his name Wesley gasped with wonder each time he came.

It was Spike who held Wesley close at night, who was woken by his gentle kisses and warm words, and who had learned how to prepare tea the way Wesley liked best.

Yet it was Angel whom Wesley's eyes followed whenever they were in the same room, and Spike knew with joyless certainty it would be as impossible for him to hold Wesley's heart as to hold the air around him.


	23. A Well-Read Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in s5 or s6
> 
> open_on_sunday "an unintentional confession" challenge

"It's romantic that Willoughby wants some of Marianne's hair," Dawn was saying as the Scoobies tramped into the Magic Box.

"Don't get any ideas," Anya said to Xander. "I like my hair where it is."

"Have you read the book?" Dawn asked him.

"No guy reads Jane Austen for fun," Xander replied.

"I always feel bad for Edward," Willow said, "pining for Elinor but trying to do the right thing."

"Edward was a git," Spike muttered. "Should've kissed her and to hell with the other chit."

Everyone's heads swiveled toward him.

 _Oh, bugger._

"Uh, Dru made me see the movie?"


	24. Real Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Giles, G, set in s5
> 
> open_on_sunday Tori Amos song title challenge

"Xander, would you please give me a hand with some of the equipment?" Giles asked from the doorway to the training room.

Buffy looked up. "Want some help?"

"Nah. You're not the only one with muscles," Xander said, following Giles.

"Let's move this first." Giles gestured to the pommel horse.

"Where do you wa-aaaagh!" Xander sprang backwards. "What was that?"

"I believe it was a very large rat."

"It ran behind the couch. Want me to scare it out so you can hit it with an ax?"

"Wouldn't _you_ rather kill it?"

They glanced at each other before calling, "Buffy!"


	25. Knight of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley, G, set during AtS s3 "Waiting in the Wings"
> 
> open_on_sunday tarot challenge

There was a distinct irony, Wesley thought distantly, that he could vanquish the count's henchman in a thrilling swordfight and walk away without a scratch and yet be struck by a stabbing pain worse than that of cold steel piercing his chest when he returned to celebrate his victory.

He turned away, trailing his sword behind him, and struggled to bind the gaping wound in his heart.

Wesley had envisioned himself as a sword-wielding knight, valiantly protecting the fair maiden, but when he saw his lady love kiss another man he was reminded that he was still just the fool.


	26. The Birds and the Bees with Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike/Angel, G, set in AtS s5
> 
> open_on_sunday "sex" challenge

"I don't understand something. Angel and Spike fight all the time," said Fred, looking out into the hallway where the vampires were arguing about whose turn it was drive. "They never agree about anything, and they've tried to dust each other more than once."

"Very true," said Wesley.

"But Spike's living upstairs with Angel now, and Harmony caught them yesterday... uh... doing things on Angel's desk." Fred blushed.

"Yes. So she described at great length," Wesley said, clearing his throat.

"But they don't get along. It doesn't make sense."

"You see, Fred, when two vampires love each other very much..."


	27. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike/Xander, G
> 
> open_on_sunday "beginnings" challenge

Spike picked up the remote as Xander sat down, snacks in hand. "Ready?"

"Just a sec." Xander took a sip of soda and cleared his throat.

"All right?"

"Hold on." Xander cleared his throat again.

"You don't have to do this every time, you know."

Xander just glared at him. "You'd think someone as old as you would have respect for tradition." He took another sip. "Okay."

Spike pressed play, settled back, and waited for the inevitable.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...,'" Xander read in a booming voice as the words scrolled up the screen.


	28. I'm Afraid of Americans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley, Cordelia, set in AtS s2
> 
> open_on_sunday David Bowie challenge

"Here's your curried tofu wrap." Cordelia placed the sandwich on top of the book Wesley was reading.

"I asked for ham and cheese," he said, rescuing the book.

"This is healthier. Besides, I would've had to go to a different shop, and I know you eat curry."

"It's tofu." Wesley opened the wrapper like it contained a dangerous demon specimen.

"Live a little."

"I think that eating tofu curry with -" Wesley peered inside. "- bean sprouts is living rather too much."

"Fine. You can get your own lunch next time."

"Thank goodness for that," he muttered.

"I heard that!"


	29. Wannabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set (in the library) during BtVS s1-s3
> 
> open_on_sunday "poetry" challenge

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," Xander declaimed, his hands clasped together earnestly. "I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want." He posed with one arm outstretched. "So tell me what you want, what you really really want." His voice grew hushed and serious. "I really really _really_ want to zig-a-zig-ah."

Xander bowed as Buffy and Willow applauded.

"Well?" he asked.

Giles wasn't quite able to disguise his chuckle as a cough. "I don't care how dramatically you speak the words; I am never going to consider that nonsense to be poetry."


	30. Seeing Clearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley, G, between s3 and s4 of AtS, when he stopped wearing glasses

Wesley paid little attention as the doctor described the procedure. He'd done his research and didn't care about the laser they'd use and the recovery period afterward. He knew what he needed to: that at the end he would have close to perfect eyesight. No more glasses to be broken, blood-spattered, or lost. No chance of his blurred vision making him miss important clues.

Yes, this was unquestionably a sensible decision. Practical, not vain. A quick surgery, and then he wouldn't need to depend on anything but himself.

It was a shame other flaws could not be so easily erased.


	31. You Can't Teach an Old Vampire New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike/Wesley, G, s5
> 
> open_on_sunday "patterns" challenge

The way to avoid repeating his previous heartbreaks, Spike reasoned, was to change the pattern of his love life.

The people he usually fell for were lean and attractive, good in a fight, somewhat unpredictable, and kind of scary. All fine enough traits, but Dru and Buffy had also loved Angel first. That - and falling in love so fast - was his problem.

He'd just have to find someone who wasn't in love with Angel and not fall head-over-heels. How hard could it be?

Then Wesley smiled as he walked by, and Spike felt a familiar jolt in his stomach.

 _Bugger._


	32. And the Part of Mr. Palin is Played by...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, BtVS s5
> 
> open_on_sunday "unexpected" challenge

"You're over an hour late," Giles said as Spike stomped into the Magic Box.

Spike shrugged. "I was busy."

"Where were you?" Buffy asked.

"Out."

"You must have been doing something very important to keep us waiting so long," said Anya.

Buffy snorted. "Have you _met_ Spike?"

"So, what _were_ you doing?" Dawn asked him.

"Bloody hell." Spike sat down with a huff. "I didn't expect the sodding Inquisition."

"Nobody expects the sodding Inquisition!" Xander said.

Spike met Xander's eyes across the table, and they shared a conspiratorial grin.

Sighing, Giles picked up his book. "Wonderful. Here they go _again_."


End file.
